


La armonía de las esferas

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aliasshipping, Alternate Universe, Cambio en la narración, F/M, Oc as protagonist, Original Character(s), fanbaby
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia de la ciega que podía ver el universo, el sordo que escuchaba el cosmos y su hijo mudo que podía crear del caos con su voz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Este participa en un reto de un foro de fanfiction (punto net), más precisamente: "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"
> 
> Dedicado a los admin, porque, pos nomás. Y a mis fangirls (May, Kotomi y Ryuu) porque me aguantaron mientras les vomitaba toda la trama por facebook.

Y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el cielo, porque estaba tapizado de estrellas, porque era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y porque simplemente no podía mirarlo a él.

Tal vez era el pudor y la vergüenza que le recordaban que era la primera vez que estaba desnuda delante de un hombre, o posiblemente la culpabilidad que no dejaba de susurrarle que no lo amaba en cada caricia que recibía… de cualquier forma no podía dejar de ver esa bóveda celeste que le ofrecía cobijo esa noche.

Un par de manos blanquecinas recorrían su cuerpo con ternura; tomándola, apreciándola, y venerándola con tanta devoción que por un momento juró que eso que hacía era amor de verdad.

¿Era realmente relevante?

Porque esos besos en su vientre, esas manos en sus caderas y esas sensaciones de placer que la hacían temblar hasta la médula eran lo más maravilloso que había poseído en su vida.

Era muy diferente, y al mismo tiempo tan puro…

—Gracias… —gimió en un susurro al hombre que sabía de sobra no la escucharía. Así que lo besó en la cabeza, aprovechándose de que ocultaba su rostro en su cuello.

Este respondió, besando aquella zona tan sensible para ella, justo al mismo tiempo que se introducía una vez más dentro de ella. Y lo hizo una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez… por cada vaivén, por cada caricia y cada beso, podía sentir una pequeña explosión dentro de ella, una sensación que viajaba desde el calor de su vientre a cada parte de su cuerpo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos, a percibir con cada uno de sus sentidos. Ya no había bosque, o césped debajo de ella; el aire se había transmutado con el resto de la naturaleza en una leve melodía que inundaba sus oídos en un crescendo sinfónico, resonando en cada rincón de la creación. Por un instante ya no eran él y ella, eran mucho más; uno y todo, principio y fin, la inmensidad del universo y la tierra en su efímera existencia.

Y fue cuando al fin pudo verlo, ver todo aquello que el oía. Ya no sólo era el cielo estrellado, era más que eso: la perfección en la imperfección de la naturaleza, el diseño exacto y preciso, la obra maestra del caos. El fin y el nacimiento de galaxias, de estrellas, planetas… podía ver el paso del tiempo en el todo, no sólo en una sola parte.

Era el epítome de las capacidades humanas.

Esa noche, mientras se fusionaba con su igual en el acto más puro de confianza supo porque él no la oía. Entendió que así como él sólo podía escuchar el cosmos, sus ojos sólo podrían atestiguar el principio y fin del universo de ahora en adelante.

—Puedo verlo —confesó—… al fin puedo verlo.

Y él la besó.


	2. Saturno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quartz es personaje de mi amiga Ryuunoko y esto es un cameo, o bueno, más o menos.

Años después...

El chico está sentado, no en medio de la habitación, pero si pegado a la pared, con los ojos cerrados, sus cejas contraídas al centro, su espalda recta y sus manos descansando en sus rodillas separadas. Las personas a su alrededor se pasean de un lado a otro, y de alguna manera logran ignorar su presencia, después de todo, era un chico más que encontraban en donde no debía haciendo lo que no debía…

Abre los ojos, y mira a su izquierda y la persona que encuentra ahí produce en él una mueca amarga y que su ya de por si intensa mirada se vuelva una filosa amenaza.

Su víctima, sin embargo, es ajena a todo esto. Se mantiene serena, los ojos cerrados, sus piernas juntas y ambas manos en su regazo donde le hace compañía el final de una larga y ya alborotada trenza rubia. Su sonrisa, aunque muy leve, le da el último toque a tan peculiar personaje, que, para visible molestia del chico, no parece afectarle en lo más mínimo estar en ese lugar.

El joven gruñe, irritado obviamente, y la mujer a su lado parece reaccionar ante tal acción. Gira su cabeza, la ladea y lo mira con genuina preocupación, o lo haría si abriera los ojos. Sus cejas son la única señal de que lo ha escuchado…

— ¿Sucede algo?

La mujer no lo ve, pero el chico se ha girado tan rápido a verla que es extraño que no se haya lastimado. Su labio inferior le tiembla, como si todas y cada una de las palabras que desea por decir estuvieran ocultas en esa parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de cualquiera que estuviese prestando atención a tan curiosa situación, el chico sólo suspira exhausto y haciendo las manos puños, arañando la tela del pantalón en el proceso.

—Lo siento, Aleph —dice la mujer, regresando a su posición de antes, sus ojos cerrados—, pero entenderás que si te pregunto no es por molestarte, es genuina preocupación.

—Aleph está molesto por estar aquí.

El chico, sabiéndose aludido mira acusatoriamente a su derecha, a esa pequeña figura que se ha tapado la cara con ambas manos, ocultándose de la salvaje mirada que el muchacho Aleph le dirigía y sin saber que ha robado la atención de la mujer rubia.

—Ya veo… —murmura ella sin agregar nada más, y regresando a su posición anterior.

El chico sólo vuelve a gruñir, pero esta vez se inclina hacia la derecha y con lentitud, como si fuera un depredador acorralando a su presa, logra tomar al más pequeño de la muñeca izquierda para apartarla de su rostro. El niño respinga y mira hacia el más alto.

— ¿Lo siento?

El chico solo entrecierra los ojos.

—Lo digo en serio, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero tu mami me cae muy bien y…

Y se ve interrumpido porque oye una palmada contra algo, Aleph se ha girado y mira a la mujer como si lo que estuviera ahí fuera un fantasma y no su madre.

—Deja en paz a Quartz. Es un niño menor que tú así que debes cuidarlo.

—No tenía que hacerlo señora Yellow.

—No te preocupes, en serio…

Aleph, quien se encontraba en medio de este intercambio, sólo seguía mirándolos incrédulo, como si hubiese sido traicionado. Así que sin querer escuchar más, se cruza de brazos y deja su pose recta e implacable para desparramarse sobre la silla, con su trasero al borde del asiento, y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, usando el respaldo de apoyo.

— ¿Señora Harmonia?

La conversación, entre el menor y la mujer se interrumpe y Aleph alza la cabeza, la oficial ha llegado con unos papeles en la mano y a su lado, vistiendo un conjunto en colores ocres se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos gris oscuro.

Quartz se endereza en su silla, sonríe ampliamente y de un salto se pone en pie para correr y abrazar por la cintura a la mujer.

—Mami…

La oficial regresa su atención a Yellow quien sonríe, posiblemente porque ha escuchado el re-encuentro.

—Señora Harmonia —y presta atención a la oficial— la señora Oak, ha pagado las multas. La de su hijo y la suya.

—Gracias, Platina.

La madre de Quartz, quien se encuentra con la mano en la cabeza de su hijo mira a Yellow, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—No hay de qué.

—Sin embargo…

Aleph se incorpora un poco y mira primero a la oficial y luego a su madre. La mujer ha oído perfectamente el cambio de voz.

—Sí, dígame…

—Me gustaría hablar con usted por unos momentos, a solas de ser posible.

—Por supuesto.

El muchacho no aparta la vista de su madre quien sin ningún tipo de ayuda se levanta y da la mano a la oficial para que esta la guíe a donde sea que la lleve a platicar. No termina de verlas irse y ya está mirando su mano, haciendo una cuenta imaginaria con sus dedos…

—Se te ven las raíces.

Aleph da un pequeño salto, y mira entre sorprendido y ofendido a la mujer que le ha hablado, mientras sus manos cubren su cabellera negra en un vano intento de ocultar la verdad en el comentario dicho.

La madre de Quartz lo mira con tanta seriedad que parece casi imposible que hubiese estado sonriendo hace algunos segundos y que había pronunciado palabra alguna.

—Mami, ¿eso no es grosero? —remarca el niño quien parece saber que el asunto del cabello es delicado.

—Lo es, pero tengo entendido que Aleph prefiere que le digan la verdad, ¿o no? —La mujer sigue sin sonreír—. Se le ve la raíz, eso es todo. Lo cual es una lástima dado que tiene un hermoso pelo verde.

Rendido, el aludido baja las manos, y empieza a moverlas en ademanes y patrones que obtienen la atención de la mujer y el infante. Son movimientos lentos, como si le produjera molestia o flojera hacerlos.

—Mami, Aleph dice que lamenta mucho que lo atraparan grafiteando la pared de la escuela… no, que lamente que yo estuviera con él. ¿Eso quieres decir Aleph?

El mayor asiente, y se cruza de brazos, regresando a su posición despreocupada sobre la silla, pero desviando su mirada del par delante de él.

—Mami tenía razón, se te ve tu pelo verde ¿Por qué tienes el pelo negro si te sale verde?

Quartz no lo nota, pero Aleph se ha tensado en su lugar, e intensifica la fuerza con la que agarra sus brazos. Su madre, por otro lado…

—Suficiente por el día de hoy Quartz —el adolescente la mira de reojo—, Aleph lo ha tenido muy pesado y tú también.

—Está bien. Adiós Aleph… —y sin nada de cuidado o sin sentir el tipo de ambiente que había creado, el más pequeño abraza a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas—. La próxima vez podemos dibujar en mis cuadernos —al no recibir respuesta agrega—: digo, si quieres.

Su "amigo" sólo asiente, antes de mirar de nueva cuenta a Platina.

—Lo digo en serio, tienes un hermoso pelo verde.

Él sin embargo, volvió a mover sus manos, esta vez de manera un poco rápida.

—No me molesta que Quartz te quiera —le contesta a la pregunta hecha en señas por Aleph—. Al menos no tanto como el que te comportes como lo haces con tu madre. No eres un chico malo después de todo.

Las manos de Aleph se vuelven a mover, con más fuerza y efusividad.

—No Aleph, no es porque seas mudo, es porque realmente no eres malo. Con permiso, despídeme de tu madre. —Le revuelve el cabello antes de agregar—: Habla con ella, que tu madre no pueda ver no quiere decir que no pueda comunicarse contigo.

Y resopla, pero lo hace tan fuerte que todos en la estación de policía pudieron oír el "sí claro" que representaba.

.

.

.

Tararea para pasar el tiempo, mueve los dedos sobre su pierna, sus ojos cerrados. Entonces oye un sonido y oye a su madre salir de una oficina a lo lejos, y sin ningún problema, aun con los ojos cerrados camina en línea recta hacia donde sabe que él se encuentra. Aleph la mira de reojo, desde su lugar en medio de la estación, recto y con la cabeza levantada. Y sin que él o nadie diga nada, su madre llega y se detiene a unos treinta centímetros de él.

— ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Él la mira, enarcando la ceja pero después sus ojos bajan a la mano extendida de su madre que espera una respuesta así que se levanta para dársela:

La toma del codo, camina y su madre lo sigue a la salida.

.

.

.

El único sonido camino a casa son los de la calle, el susurro de los árboles moviéndose con el viento, las personas que caminan cumpliendo con su día a día, y el silencio entre ellos.

Los edificios a su alrededor son de un solo piso, contados los que tienen dos. No hay anuncios de neón, minimalistas o con nombres elegantes y en inglés. Son sólo pequeños edificios de madera o piedra lisa que asemejan el set de una juguetería: coloridos, suaves e infantiles; con grandes letreros hechos a mano y pintados con brocha gorda. La calle principal apenas se ve pavimentada y los autos que circulan son modelos tan viejos, que el más nuevo de ellos es de hace dos años más o menos.

Aleph camina a la par de su madre, a medio brazo de distancia de ella, sin soltarla y dando grandes pasos que para ella podrían volverse dos si no es cuidadosa.

Y más de una mirada se posa en ellos. La gente sabe lo que ha pasado.

—Hablé con la oficial.

Escucharla no lo hace quitar la vista del frente

—Tus recurrentes visitas a la estación no pasan ni si quiera de un crimen en primer grado, sólo multas —no está enojada—. Pero entenderás que hay gastos que no podemos permitirnos.

Siguen caminando.

—Y aunque en el pueblo todos conocen nuestra situación, lo que ha sucedido hoy cambio un poco las cosas.

Y frunce el ceño enojado.

—Jenny estaba preocupada, por ti y por mí. Más por mi… y no la culpo después de lo que me pasó —respira hondo, y sigue—. Aún tienes 17 años, así que encuentro su preocupación honesta.

Dan la vuelta en un sendero de tierra enmarcado por el césped que crece salvaje a cada lado, los árboles cercan y cubren cada orilla, dejando pasar rayos del sol entre sus copas.

El muchacho camina más rápido, y mira hacia atrás. Yellow le mantiene el paso.

—Aleph, podría castigarte y decirte que no volverás a salir, pero ambos sabemos que eso no tiene efecto contigo.

Acelera el paso, y mientras más y más avanzan, entre los arboles empiezan a relucir grandes espacios que abren camino a amplios terrenos de jardines y casas. La respiración rápida de su madre interrumpe su propio hablar así que guarda silencio lo que queda de tramo.

Ambos empiezan a caminar más lento al llegar a la reja negra que abre paso a la pequeña colonia privada donde viven, el barandal está abierto de par en par permitiéndole el paso a los pocos automóviles que se poseían en ese lugar, y a los ciclistas.

Entran, caminando, su mano a un en su codo y ella aun tratando de recuperar la respiración. No hay nada más entre ellos.

Su andar por las viviendas clonadas es lento, su madre sigue con los ojos cerrados y él no se molesta en mirar a su alrededor; a las mismas casas de madera, color amarillo y vistas blancas que ahí había. Uno que otro adorno colgando por ahí, o en el jardín, pero todo igual.

A la tercera cuadra desde la entrada, dan la vuelta, y su madre parece más serena y tranquila. Ha recuperado el aire. Él no. Él parece cansado por correr, y su mirada es tan penetrante y afilada ante lo que tiene en frente que parece que hasta el mismo aire se corta al entrar en contacto con él.

Delante de ellos hay una casa, al final de la calle, en la rotonda. No es amarilla sino café, con vistas cubiertas y reforzadas de bronce del cual penden múltiples objetos móviles. Algunos que se mueven y tintinean contra el viento, otros que simulan esferas y movimientos elípticos, algunos tantos que son sólo astros, y por último aquellos de los que penden velas y espejos. Y el techo, que debería ser en punta como el resto de las casas, es en realidad plano, del que sobresale una cúpula de cristal de donde sale un pequeño telescopio de metal viejo, descolorido y oxidado por el tiempo. A la derecha, hay un invernadero tan alto como la misma casa, cuyas plantas no son tantas y dentro del cual se pueden observar más objetos colgado del techo. Y a la izquierda hay una construcción que asemeja una pequeña terraza, hecha de metales que está recubierta con una tela retráctil en forma de cúpula, cuya maquinaria y engranajes lucen tan antiguos como el telescopio mismo.

Aleph parece haberse detenido por menos de un segundo pero sigue porque su madre no nota lo mismo que él.

Hay una cerca de reja de fierro que divide el jardín frontal de la banqueta, Aleph suelta a su madre delante de esta, y la abre produciendo un rechinido que hace eco, pero sólo ellos escuchan. Su madre avanza sin su ayuda y el no hace un esfuerzo en alcanzarla: ella ya no lo necesita.

Cierra la reja, y mira hacia su izquierda, donde puede ver la cerca de madera de su vecina sobre la cual hay un muy mal pintado mural que cubre como 3 metros. Su mueca se acentúa más y sólo vuelve la vista al frente para ver a su madre que ya está en la entrada de la vivienda abriendo la puerta.

Resopla y, con largas zancadas, presionando fuerte y sintiendo como se vuelven a tensar sus músculos, camina en dirección a su casa.

.

.

.

Por dentro, la situación no parece mejorar, porque la única estructura original de la casa que persiste son las escaleras al segundo piso, el resto son meras huellas que permiten que la casa siga en pie (pilares y algunas paredes). En su casa toda esta conectado, en el primer piso las paredes se habían reducido al mínimo para que pudieras apreciar la cocina, la sala y el comedor al estar de pie en la entrada y mirar a tu alrededor; sin definir muy bien cuando estabas en un lado. La luz daba a cada rincón, entrando por el ventanal de la sala y la gran pared de cristal que daba al invernadero de la derecha. El segundo piso no tenía un piso como tal, sino una superficie de vidrio altamente resistente que permitía ver desde abajo todo lo que sucedía arriba. Los únicos lugares con algo de privacidad eran el baño y las dos recamaras de la casa. La suya y la que era de sus padres.

Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un papel tapiz que mostraban dibujos de mapas celestiales, rodeados con colores azules, magenta, violetas y celestes en degradados, en acuarelas y por encima de ellos, manchas de colores blanquecinas o beige que le agregaban un acabado casi antiguo. Y justo como afuera, hay objetos móviles colgando del techo, no muchos, solo lo suficientes para que el lugar parezca un antiguo estudio de astronomía.

O la casa de un loco del siglo XVI…

Aleph no se ha podido quitar la mueca de la cara y se gira en dirección a su madre que está en la cocina, no es que tenga curiosidad por verla andar con tanta _normalidad,_ es más asombro mezclado con interés por algo morboso: ella nunca lo llama ni lo necesita para guiarle en la casa. Ahí, su madre puede ver y preparar té, o café… en su caso le prepara té de manzanilla, sin hervir el agua y ella se sirve una taza de agua fresca.

El muchacho abre ligeramente los ojos, reconociendo de inmediato lo que está por suceder así que se da la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

—Aleph…

Y se la vuelve a dar, pero no la mira sino que se dirige a la mesa redonda que está en lo que debería ser el centro de la cocina, arrastra la silla de su lugar, haciéndola rechinar contra el piso y se sienta encima de ella. Su madre toma el lugar delante de él, le entrega su té y ella se toma su vaso de agua con cuidado y tranquilidad.

—Aleph, después de lo que le hice a la cerca de Agatha; Jenny y el cuerpo de policía entero recordó que yo no puedo ver, y tú no puedes hablar. —y se inclina hacia él, apretando el vaso entre sus manos, mientras el muchacho bebe su te, su atención en la colorida taza que su madre ha escogido para él—. La única razón por la que sigues conmigo es porque el pueblo todavía nos mira con lástima desde lo de tu padre y porque Green y Platina nos han dado su apoyo. Pero una cosa es que yo pinte cercas ajenas y tú te metas en líos. Van 10 reportes en menos de dos meses… nada les costaría levantar una denuncia por abandono o no sé. Sólo no quiero que te alejen de mí. No más.

El chico entonces la mira, topándose al fin con los ojos amarillos de su madre, luciendo bien, sanos, pero suplicantes… y aprieta con fuerza la taza, se la lleva a los labios y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ingiere todo el contenido. Cuando termina la usa para golpear la mesa en una secuencia de golpes de medio segundo y uno de duración.

_"Está bien"_

Y se levanta, la silla cae detrás de él y al mismo tiempo ha azotado de nueva cuenta la taza contra la mesa, gruñe, lo más fuerte que puede, y se da la media vuelta, ahora sí, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin ver a su madre…

 **—** ¡Aleph!

Sin embargo se va, dejándola sola en la cocina y en dirección a la entrada.

Yellow mira en la dirección por la que ha desaparecido su hijo. Y por un momento parece que en realidad lo hace.


End file.
